The Heroes of Hogwarts
by SuperGoat96
Summary: The second giant war has ended but as Percy and his crew try to relax they find out that an evil wizard (voldemort) is trying to resurrect all the enemies they have defeated and to stop him they must go back in time to protect and help the only person who can defeat him (Harry)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HP if I did I would be in some epic spa not bored at home.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a warm summer evening Percy and Annabeth were lying on a blue blanket on the long island beach at Camp Half-Blood watching some Hippocampi swimming and jumping around in the clear sea water hand in hand as they were mystified by the beautiful scene in front of them as the sun started to set, at looked as if it was being swallowed by the sea.

They stayed like that until the sun had completely set that was when Annabeth said "come on seaweed brain it's going to be time for dinner soon we should be on our way to the mess hall" in reply Percy just looked at her and smiled he had missed Annabeth a lot he hadn't had many private moments with her since he was kidnapped by Hera.

She looked at him like he was crazy, right as she was going to reply to his weird look the conch horn blew and they both started to get up, by the time they got to the mess hall most of the campers were there so Percy turned and gave Annabeth a quick peck on the lips and left to sit in the Poseidon table with his half-brother Tyson who was spending the summer with Percy at camp.

As soon as Percy sat down a kid with intense black eyes messy black hair and olive skin who was wearing an open aviator jacket showing a black shirt with a skull design on it, black jeans, combat boots and a skull ring on his left hand solidified from the shadows that were dancing around from the bonfire Percy turned around and said "Hey Nico" but then he noticed the worried look on his face and said "what's wrong" in reply Nico said "Chiron said he wants to see the seven heroes and me so I came here to fetch you guys but he looked really troubled and that got me worried.

After they went and fetched Annabeth, piper, Jason, Leo, frank and hazel (who had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood for the time being) they headed towards the big house when they got there they found Mr. D and Chiron waiting for them there they both had the same look on their faces a look that said this was their last day on earth.

When they had all settled down Chiron said "Heroes, The gods need your help one more time and this time the task will be of a completely different level" he then paused and looked each of them in the eye and when he found no hesitation in them he continued in a grave voice "The whole world will end today if you do not succeed, you have to go back in time and attend a certain school, this school is for mortals and half-bloods who have the blessing of Hecate who has agreed to bestow it upon all of you these people call themselves wizards , you will all be transported as your 11 year old selves , you will have to fit in with the other kids and find a kid called Harry Potter and try to protect him as good as you can for he is being targeted by a dark wizard whom is also a descendant of hades and that is why I included Nico on this quest , that is the summary of this quest any questions? "

All the heroes were dazed by the information they had just learned but Annabeth was the first to snap out of it so she asked Chiron "what is the name of this school?" He answered her saying "Hogwarts".

…

**(A/N) I know the chapter isn't that long but it looked bigger in the word processer and I will try to make the next ones more than 1000 words and please review if you like but don't be too harsh as this is my first Fan Fiction and I will try and update soon and I have started on the second chapter already**

**Please review and thank you **


	2. Back in Time

**Disclaimer: A very simple question: Would I be going to collage if I wrote PJ or HP? I don't think so.**

**(A/N) I would like to thank BlueDecembers19 very much for Beta-ing this story**

…..

Chapter 2: Back in Time

Annabeth's P.O.V

She was the first to snap out of the daze. They were all very surprised; they had to go back in time which was supposed to be impossible, but if it was possible then why can't they go back and stop Kronos from ever being resurrected, and stopping Gaia from waking? But then Chiron interrupted her saying, "I know what you are thinking young ones: why can't we just go back in time and stop all the bad things that happened to us from ever occurring? But be warned, changing the past can have dire consequences on the present and the future, that's why we only use it as a last resort."

Annabeth was confused. What could possibly be worse than the earth itself? She decided to find out the hard way, but her curiosity got the best of her, so she said in a low voice that was barely more than a whisper, "What could be worse than Gaia and her giants?"

"His name is Voldemort and he is a descendant of Hades and he has found a way to cheat death. He was killed by Harry Potter who was one year old at the time, but returned when Harry started attending Hogwarts." At that, Nico gave a low growl. Poor kid, he's probably taking this personally; she would have done the same thing if this Vomitface person was using her mother's powers for evil. She still couldn't get it. What did that have to do with them? But just as she was about to ask Chiron about it, Percy beat her to it.

"What does that have to do with us now?" he asked.

And in reply Mr. D said, "Well, Peter Johnson, as we speak Volda-what's-his-face is at Tartarus, resurrecting all the dead titans and giants, while his followers, the Thantos-munchers or something are freeing the captured ones and recruited the ones who have joined our side, so you see it's already too late now and you're the only hope humanity has." She was bamboozled, Kronos was going to come back again maybe even in full this time. That alone was going be hard to hard to deal with, but with the giants at his side, the world would definitely come to an end. She looked at Chiron for reassurance but his look told her that all they just heard was true.

Then Chiron broke the silence and said, "You have half an hour to pack. That's when Hermes gets here to take you back."

For the first few minutes they were all as still as Medusa statues, which was pretty amazing since most of them were ADHD. Then they all started running towards the cabins at full speed. By the time she got to the Athena cabin, most of her siblings were back from dinner. They were all engaged otherwise, so they didn't bother her. She had finished packing in 10 minutes (she didn't have much to pack only an extra camp shirt, a pair of jeans, her baseball hat and Daedalus' Laptop), so she headed towards cabin three to check if Percy needed any help. But turned out he didn't because he snuck up on her and whispered, "Hello Wise girl."

As soon as she heard him a smile crept on to her face, the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering as she turned around and saw how handsome he looked under the silver light of the moon, his sea green eyes glistening, his hair being ruffled by the soft breeze that was blowing, she was tempted to kiss him but refrained; she wanted to ask Chiron some questions about their mission, so she said, "Let's go seaweed brain." And they walked to the Big House hand in hand. When they got there, the others still hadn't showed up, so they headed straight to Chiron who was sitting inside in his magic chair. "Chiron, I have many questions," she said.

"Fire away Annabeth" he replied.

Where should she start, the school? The year? The teachers? It was all unclear so she started with the most obvious question. "How are we going to get to England and where are we going to stay?"

He said, "You will be transported straight to the place you are going to stay at, until school starts. It is an inn next to Diagon alley, which is the wizarding equivalent of a mortal shopping mall."

"And how are we going to get to school?" she said.

"You will receive a letter telling you that you are accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the letter, you will find a ticket to a train that will take you to the school. You will also find a list of items you would need to buy in order to attend Hogwarts. You will find bank accounts for each of you at the wizarding bank called Gringotts, located at Diagon alley"

"And how long will we have to stay in the past?"

"As long as it takes to kill Voldemort for good?" he said.

"And how will we come back?"

"When you finish your mission, contact Hermes and tell him what happened, and he will bring you back in to this day."

As he said that, Leo, Piper and Jason walked into the room. It looked like Jason and Leo were having a heated argument.

She heard Leo say, "…his powers are cooler than yours, he can heal himself by having a bath AND he can fly too so that cancels your flying advantage." But then they noticed them staring at them, and she smiled at herself. She agreed with Leo, but she would never say that out loud not in a million years, because if she did she wouldn't hear the end of it from seaweed brain.

In a few moments, Hazel and Frank walked into the room holding hands. She was happy for those two; they deserved each other, but then Nico came in behind them giving them his infamous death glare. He was probably being an over protective brother.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as a bright light appeared at the middle of the room and Hermes stepped out of it, brushing dust of his nylon running shorts and New York City Marathon T-shirt, smiling as if nothing in the world mattered. He looked around and when he found everyone present he asked, "You guys ready?" They all nodded, so he continued. "I'm going to take you back in time, as I'm sure Chiron has told you, but be warned it can have side effects; they include: occasionally nausea, dizziness, sleep walking and immediate blacking out for a couple of hours. I'm going to take you guys into your 11 year old bodies so when you wake up don't be too surprised that you're shorter, fatter, rounder or flatter." At that he winked at Annabeth and she blushed but Hermes continued as if he didn't notice. "Now, everybody touch me."

And at that Leo burst into a fit of laughter. When he stopped, they all touched Hermes and just as they started spinning around as if they were on a merry-go-round, Chiron said, "Good luck heroes and may you succeed in your mission. Of course, if you do you should be here in a moment." He chuckled, as if he said something hilarious. Then everything went pitch black as they continued to spin. The last thing she remembered was seeing Percy smiling at her then she blanked out.

…..

**(A/N) So that's the Second chapter hope you guys like it and as promised it's over 1000 words, Funny thing is I was listening to Pitbull's song "Back In Time" when I wrote this, anyway please review**


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear on the river Styx that I own neither PJ nor HP

(A/N): I have nothing to say but I'd like to thank my Beta BlueDecembers19 and that's it, on with the story

….

Chapter 3: The Boy who lived/The Leaky Cauldron**  
**Leo's P.O.V

Leo couldn't wrap his head around the whole 'time travel is possible' thing, and it was giving him a really bad headache. He was thinking that if it was possible, he could probably build a time traveling machine and stop Gaia from waking, and his mother from dying, so he was really freaked out when a rough cough came from behind him. He turned around to find a dark skinned, huge lump of a man with shoulders that were at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head and a leg in a steel brace, with a wild brown beard that sparked fire from time to time. He was wearing a jumpsuit smeared with grime and oil with the name _Hephaestus_ embroidered over the chest pocket. He was smiling awkwardly at him. He smiled too and said, "Hey dad, how've you been?"

"I've been good Leo, it's you I'm worried about," he exclaimed in a husky voice that reminded Leo of a famous actor he saw in a movie, with his mum a long time ago.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I know how tempting it will be to save your mother, once you're back in the past but you'll have to resist."

"Why should I? Why can't I have another chance at a proper childhood? Why can't I be happy like everyone else?"

Hephaestus smiled sympathetically at his young son and said, "I know what that feels like. I know what it is like to be unwanted by all the people you know. I even know what it feels like to be thrown off a cliff by my own mother for being hideous. I guess that is a curse all my children have to bear, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"Alright, I accept your apology, but what does that have to do with me bringing back mum?" he asked.

"You see, Leo, if your mother was alive you would not have ended up at the wilderness school with Jason and Piper, and you would not have gone on the quest with them, and they would have been doomed to fail if you hadn't been there to help them. They would have died back then and the Great Prophecy would never have been fulfilled, and the giants would have won the war, thus ending all life as we know it, and effectively killing Esperanza again."

At that, Leo was dumbstruck; he hadn't thought of it that way.

After he'd regained the power to speak, he said, "So, what you're saying is if I save mum from dying in that fire, she would die again, and this time probably by some monster working for the giants?"

Hephaestus only nodded his head in reply.

After waiting a moment for Leo to process what he had just learned, he said, "That's why I want you to swear on the river Styx, that you will not do anything of that kind."

Leo hesitated for a moment; he wanted his mum back very badly, but on the other hand, he didn't want the giants and Gaia to win. Leo was many things, but he was definitely not that selfish, so he said in a sad voice, "I swear on the River Styx that I won't stop myself from killing my own mother." Saying it that way, he looked like the villain in this story, thought Hephaestus to himself sadly.

Then he said, "I know it is going to be hard but it is something you have to do."

Leo sighed and said, "I have to go pack."

His dad nodded and Leo started to walk away. That was a lot to take-in, in one night. When he got close to Cabin 9, he put on a mischievous smile to mask his sadness, and continued like always. His bag was pretty light; just an extra pair of jeans, a camp T-shirt and tool belt of awsomeness. After he finished packing, which didn't take long, he went to Cabin 1 to find Jason. He didn't find him there, so he went to the Aphrodite cabin; he was probably helping Piper pack.

When he got there he found them just walking out of the Aphrodite cabin holding hands, and when he caught up with them, he started teasing Jason by saying Percy's powers were cooler than his, which always pissed him off. But he only did it this time, because he wanted to take his mind of his talk with his dad, and he didn't want anyone to notice his gloomy mood.

By the time they got to the Big House, everyone else was already there and after a few minutes, Hermes came to pick them up. He looked really awsome and witty like the kind of guy Leo would hang out with; he had a look on his face that said he would pull the prank of your life on you, just to see your reaction.

He then gave them a short version of time travel problems, which Leo tuned out and started fiddling with a length of wire and some coil (don't blame him, blame the ADHD). When he'd finished with them, he had a miniature skeletal bird in his hand, he decided to listen to the conversation again and only heard Hermes saying, "Now touch me" which Leo thought was pretty hilarious. When they were all touching him they started to spin like crazy and Chiron said something he couldn't quite make out, so he decided to concentrate on trying not to lose all his dinner, but that was the last thing he remembered.

When he woke up, he had a very bad headache, and he felt like he had just eaten one of the 3 day old casseroles one of his foster families used to give him. He then noticed that he was lying on a very comfortable bed, so he decided to get up and take a look around. When got up he almost fell. He felt like his feet were going to give away, so he sat back down and looked around.

To his horror the whole room was all made of wood: a wooden bed, wooden chair, wooden wardrobe and even wooden walls. This was the worst possible place for him to stay except maybe a Justin Beiber concert. He got up again; the dizziness came back, but he fought it and got out of the room as fast as he could.

He found himself in an unfamiliar corridor with many doors. He headed down the corridor, where he found a staircase heading downstairs. He followed it and found himself in a bar, filled with weirdly dressed people; many were wearing pointy hats, that Leo thought made them look comical, then a huge guy walked in he could have been mistaken for a short adult Cyclops or a tall, young one, he was also really, really wide and when he said wide he meant three men wide. Right behind him was a boy who looked like he was ten or eleven years old with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

He was wearing clothes that were meant for a kid who was at least twice his size, and he looked like he was trying to melt into the shadows. Then the boy scratched his head, and that was when Leo saw his lighting like scar and he thought: that would look really epic on Jason's forehead he could even make it crackle with real lighting. When they got to the bartender he looked really surprised but look up at the gigantic guy and stuttered out:

"Hagrid is this...?"

"Could it be...?"

"Bless my soul, its Harry Potter, what an honour!"

At his words the whole bar fell silent and stared at the boy, who tried to hide behind Hagrid, which would've been easy if he wasn't caught in the midst of a group of adoring fans in no time. At that, Leo went to talk to the bartender about finding him a room that was less flammable, but on his way he found Nico sitting at a table alone, and staring intently at a shrivelled up looking man, who was walking towards Harry and Hagrid the mini-giant. The guy was apparently starting to bald and wore a turban to cover his head or something, but Leo didn't like the way Nico was staring at it. After the man talked to the pair, he left them and they walked to the back door of the bar. Leo talked to Nico and they decided to follow them; better start protecting him now rather than later.

With that cosy thought in their minds, they followed them out of the bar which was called _The Leaky Cauldron_, according to Nico.

….

**(A/N): So here's chapter 3, hope you guys liked it and I did the awesome's without e's on purpose It's like an inside joke I have going with a close friend. Anyway please review.**


	4. Diagon Alley

**(A/N): Sorry for the delay but the last couple of weeks have been pretty hectic so I barely had time to write AND I only just got my hands on a copy of The Mark of Athena, anyway hope u enjoy the chapter.**

…ooo00ooo…

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Nico's P.O.V

Just thinking about the idea of time travel was giving him a very bad migraine, and waking up in the past with a bad feeling that something evil was close by, did not help at all.

He had woken up a few minutes earlier, and it had taken him a few moments to remember the eventful last night, (although last night would not happen for a long time), when he got up, he had to sit back down, so as not to fall. He felt like he had just shadow travelled a million times in an hour. He looked at the nightstand next to the bed he was lying in, and found a thick envelope that was made of weird yellow paper, and was addressed to him, it said:

Mr N. Di Angelo

Room 18

First floor

The Leaky Cauldron

London

He turned it over then realized he had just read the address. He flipped the envelope back and found that it was written in Greek, which was weird – it was either all wizards read Ancient Greek or the more sensible explanation that there was at least another demigod at Hogwarts. Whichever the case, he turned the envelope yet another time, and broke the wax seal that was on it. He pulled out a letter that was also in ancient Greek. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Di Angelo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress

He put his hand back into the envelope and pulled out the school shopping list:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWNBROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Nico looked at the list in shock, _how in Hades am I supposed to find and pay for all this stuff? _he mused. In the end he decided to discuss it with his friends, that behind him he tried to get up and did it this time. Once out of the room, he made his way down a brightly lit corridor and the flight of stairs that followed staggering all the way. He found himself at a weird looking, old fashioned bar filled with people who were dressed very differently to the normal folks.

_They have got to be wizards,_ he thought.

He gave the room a quick scan and found that all the witches and wizards were busy either drinking, chatting or playing games he couldn't recognize. His eyes settled on a weak looking weasel of a man. The guy was wearing a black cloak and a white turban. Just staring at him got Nico's hair to stand straight. The guy then stood up and walked across the bar to where a crowd had started to form, around what appeared to be a small giant. The crowd, however, didn't seem to give him much thought, and instead they had formed a circle around someone or something he couldn't see.

Nico kept the creepy dude in sight, but also tried to find out who was at the middle of the vortex of people. As the weasel man got to the edge of the crowd, people seemed to just move out of his way and he got to the centre in no time. Nico got a glimpse of untamed, raven black hair. As the guy was talking, Nico wasn't concentrating on his surroundings, so he jumped when he heard someone call his name. He was about to unsheathe his sword but then he caught sight of his would-be victim, and stopped. It was Leo - a smaller and a bit chubbier version of him, but still Leo - who was waving and coming over his way. It turned out the person in the middle was the guy they were looking for: "Harry Potter," and the huge guy's name was Hagrid.

"What should we do? Should we go find the others?" asked Leo.

"No, we don't have time. Look, they're already going out," he answered.

"We should follow them to keep an eye on him, and pray to Hypnos that the others don't wake up before we get back," he improvised.

"Sure, sounds good to me," the elfish Latino agreed.

So they headed after the weird pair. They ended up looking at them from a distance through an open door that lead to a small yard when the mini-giant took out a pink umbrella and started counting blocks, then tapped what seemed to be a randomly chosen one. As soon as he stopped, the bricks started shaking, then they began to move to form an archway and they walked through it. Leo and Nico had to run behind them to not get left behind, as the bricks were already going back to their original state.

When they got through, they stopped to look around them. Both of them had their jaws hanging like idiots in no time, as they were treated to a sight they had never seen the likes of before. They found themselves in a street bustling with witches and wizards, who were going around buying what they needed from the shops that lined the street. _Well that settles the where part, _Nico thought. The jaw dropping part was the items that were sold in the shops; the merchandise varied all the way from what seemed to be ordinary pets, to flying broomsticks. In the middle of their awestruck state, they somehow managed to remember to keep their target in sight, which wasn't that hard, what with the Hagrid dude by his side. They passed so many stores that sold unimaginable things; Leo was particularly interested in a joke shop whose sign read 'konozs' or something. It was probably something more sensible, but his dyslexia was acting up. Nico had a feeling they would be having a hard time watching their backs from him.

The pair finally went into one of the buildings; it was a huge snowy-white building that was towering over all the other shops. They followed the wizards through doors that seemed to be made of celestial bronze, and didn't notice the little, ugly creatures with pointy noses and ears that they almost bumped into them, but stopped at the last moment. Nico had to pull Leo away from the creatures before they got too pissed from him, gawking at them, which didn't seem that far down the road.

Behind the bronze doors they found themselves faced with another set of doors, but this time they were silver and writing all over it. Looking at it was like torture, because the letters kept flying around, and neither of them could find out what it said, and gave it up as a bad job, pushing the doors open and walking through.

The hall they walked into was huge and made entirely of marble. There was a long counter behind, which more of the little creatures sat on high stools. They were either busy checking and weighing coins and precious stones, or serving other wizards. Leo leaned over and whispered, "I think this is some kind of bank," into his ear, and he responded by nodding in agreement.

But then a thought popped into his head, so he whispered back to Leo, "I think I know how to get our school stuff."

Leo gave him a puzzled look and said, "What school stuff?"

"The ones that were on the list that came with the acceptance letter."

"Dude, stop messing with me," he exclaimed.

"I'm not. I found mine on the nightstand next to my bed and it was in Greek."

"Oh, I probably didn't see it because I ran straight out of the room, as soon as I realized it was all made of wood. Anyway, what was your idea?"

"Well, I thought that since the letter was in Greek, then at least one of the staff knows about demigods or is a demigod himself and I'm pretty sure he or she is not the only one, so I thought maybe our parents have accounts for their wizarding children," Nico explained.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean. I've been poor all of my life and my dad never bothered to give me any money." Leo countered.

"Yeah, but that was after Zeus made that stupid rule about the gods not seeing their children, and this is before," he argued.

Leo finally caved in, and said, "Let's go try and get some money." Then he added, "We have nothing to lose anyway."

"So how do we do this?" asked Leo, having never been to an ordinary bank before, let alone a wizarding bank.

"I don't know, but how about we kill two birds with one stone…" Nico started.

But Leo interrupted saying, "Ok, how about I go get a big rock, while you go get the two birds."

Nico rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends joke, and continued, "Anyway, I was thinking we could introduce ourselves to Harry and Hagrid, and ask them how to withdraw money from an account, and later we could ask them if we could tag along, and do our shopping with them."

Leo replied saying "Sounds good to me. Let's roll."

…ooo00ooo…

**(A/N): Hope u enjoyed it, Please Review.**


	5. Grinngots

**(A/N) :First i would like to say Happy Early Eid to all my Muslim Bro's out there. Now for the apologies, I'm really sorry about the delay but I've also started Co-writing a story with a pal of mine it called "Godly Parents" if anyone is interested. I was also very surprised when i checked my views today, I HAVE 1000+ VIEWS, I know it ain't a big deal but it made me so happy. I would also like to thank my Beta (BlueDecembers19) for sticking with me, all the people who reviewed and to theHuntress101 i hope this chapter answered your first question as for the second, I still haven't chosen anyone yet, I'm thinking of making a poll but your suggestions would also be helpful. Now on with the story.**

**OH yeah i almost forgot DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of this story just the plot.**

...ooo00ooo...

**Chapter 5: Gringotts****  
**  
**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry was about to explode from happiness from all the good things he'd found out. Magic was real, and he could do it! Who would have thought that? Hagrid was the nicest person he had ever met, and was letting him gawk freely at all the things that caught his attention – which was basically everything. You can't blame him; it was all amazing, not like the cheap tricks you get to see on TV. But then, they went into Gringotts and Harry found out that his parents had left him a fortune. That was when he saw the wizarding world from a whole new perspective.

As they walked up the marble steps of the majestic building, Harry was startled by finding himself staring at little manikins guarding a set of doors, which appeared to be made of twenty-four carat gold. Thankfully, Hagrid seemed to notice the shocked expression and said, "They're called Goblins Harry, an' ya' don' wan' to mess with 'em."

The so called "Goblins" had pointy ears, elongated fingers and expressions that could give an angry Dudley a run for his toys, which wasn't saying much, because it looked funny on Dudley, but deadly on the goblins.Once they passed the golden doors and the bowing goblins, they found themselves facing another set of doors, but this time they were silver, and the following words were transcribed:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

**(A/N: This paragraph was taken from JK Rowling's Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone.)**

When they walked in, Harry was transfixed by the sheer number of goblins in the giant hall, all of them were sitting on stools going about their daily business. Hagrid steered Harry in the direction of the nearest free till, which was pretty far but he didn't mind. He was too busy admiring the finely polished marble that the whole hall was made of.

Before they got to the till, a light tap on Harry's shoulder made him stop and turn around, while Hagrid kept on walking in the direction of the till. He found himself facing a couple of boys who looked about his age. One had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face, a mischievous smile, and was wearing a green jacket and blue jeans with a tool belt over them. This Harry found very odd. The other had messy black hair that made him look like he'd just got out of bed, dark brown eyes and was wearing an aviator jacket with a black shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. **  
**  
"I'm Nico Di Angelo and this is my friend…"

"I'm John, the most awesome and magnifi– OUCH!"

Nico kicked him in the shin, and continued, "He's Leo Valdez." They introduced themselves in a funny accent that he suspected was probably American, Nico extended out a hand and Harry shook it.

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied.   
"Nice to meet you, Harry," said the one called Leo.

"We're new here, and we were just wondering if you could help us get money out of our accounts," Nico asked.

"Sorry, I'm new too, but I could ask my friend Ha…" He was interrupted, because just then, Hagrid came back to see what was keeping Harry.

"A'right the'r Harry? Thought I'd lost ya' for a moment there," he said.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to these guys here." Then he thought he ought to introduce them to each other, so he continued, "Hagrid, these are Leo Valdez and Nico Di Angelo. They're new here, too, and they were asking how to take money out of their accounts." He then turned over to the American boys and said, "Nico, Leo, this is Hagrid the keeper of the grounds and keys of Hogwarts."

"Nice ta' meet ya', I see y'r havin' some problems with y'r shoppin', why don' ya come with us?, me an' Harry here are goin' to do his shoppin' in a mo'"

The Americans shared a doubtful look, but then Nico spoke out, "We would really appreciate that, thank you very much."  
With that, Hagrid resumed his walk to the till, and they followed.

In an attempt to try and break the awkward silence that was starting to form, Harry said, "So, where are you guys from? You don't sound British."

"We're from America. We're going to start at Hogwarts this year," replied Nico.

"Nice, I'm starting there too," Harry said enthusiastically, as he got excited over the idea that he was going to finally make friends, without Dudley scaring them off, and he was determined to make the most of his chance, so he continued, "why are you guys here alone?"

"Our mothers died in an explosion a long time ago, our fathers sent us here to go to school, and our other friends are still sleeping at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said, really feeling sympathy for those guys.

Then Leo said,"What about you, why are you here alone?"

"All my life, I thought they died in a car crash, but I just found out that they were actually murdered."

"Tough luck man, really sorry to hear that."

"We should get going, we might lose Hagrid," Leo said, trying to change the topic, and getting smiles from them in return.

"That's going to be hard," he said, holding back a snicker, but started walking towards him anyway.

By the time they got to him, he was talking to a goblin, and after a couple of minutes he turned to the Americans and asked, "ya' got ye'r keys with ya'"

They shared a confused look, then shook their heads

" Ya' can't get to ye'r vaults without keys," Hagrid explained, but then the goblin cleared his throat to get their attention. Once he had it, he continued. **  
**  
"Actually, Mr Di Angelo and Mr Valdez are special cases, they need only  
show family heirlooms."  
"Oh, okay, here," Nico said, pulling a black skull ring from his pinkie finger, while Leo put his hands in his tool belt and pulled out a bronze sphere, bigger than Harry's head (how it fit in that small tool belt was beyond him). It started shrinking when he pressed down what looked like a random spot. When it stopped, he passed it over to the goblin, who assessed the objects, then gave them back. He then rang a bell and another goblin came trotting over.

"What may I help you with Ragnok?" he mumbled.

"Take these customers to their vaults."

He then turned back to them, and ushered them forward, and said, "Follow Griphook. He'll show you to your vaults."

They followed Griphook through one of the many wooden doors that lead out of the main chamber. Once through they found themselves in a cave-like corridors with only torches to light the way, and at the end of it there was chasm, and only rails, and a couple of rocky looking carts could be seen.

Griphook stepped onto the first cart and motioned them to do the same. They followed him and sat down while the goblin stood holding a long rod that was extending from the cart. Griphook then turned around with a devilish smile on his face and said, "Buckle up boys, it's going to be a bumpy ride." At that, all of them started fumbling around, except Hagrid, trying to find the seat belts, but to no avail. As the cart started to rock and gain speed Leo put his hands up and screamed, "OH YEAH!"

When they stopped at the first vault, Harry was so happy, he could have kissed the goblin. The vault was Nico's and they all walked towards it, but the goblin stopped them saying, "Only he can go in."

He and Hagrid agreed silently, while Leo groaned audibly, but didn't argue any further. When Nico was done with his vault, they walked down a steep, cave-like corridor, passing a few other vaults, then ended at Leo's vault, and once again they had to wait outside while Leo went in and got his stuff. Their next stop was a vault that Hagrid went into and emerged from carrying a small package that he placed inside his humongous jacket. Through the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Nico was staring suspiciously at the package, but he chose to ignore it. After a short walk, they were finally at Harry's vault, and it was his turn to go into the vault, while the others waited for him outside.

As he walked into the vault, Harry almost had a minor heart attack, by just looking at the piles of gold his parents had left him. He took a few moments to take it all in, then looked around to find something to carry the gold he needed in. He found a medium sized pouch by the door, and filled to the brim with gold coins. After he finished with the pouch and had stuffed a couple of coins in his pockets just in case he needed them, he went out to re-join his awaiting friends so they could go do their shopping together.

...ooo00ooo...

**(A/N): I know it isn't my best work but I'll try to compensate with the next chapters. Please Review.**


	6. Platform 9

** As I ran down the narrow alley i had been chased into, not knowing where I was any more, the thunder roar masked the footsteps of my pursuers but I knew they were there, I started to slow down as I felt my feet giveaway, I knew they would be on me any second and at that moment I knew how much I regretted not updating earlier. My only hope was that they wouldn't torture me very badly because it was my birthday.**

** HEYY everybody sorry for the long wait but I had been very busy with university and life in general on the plus side I got 8th place in a national writing competition and got the story i participated with published in a magazine ANYWAY from now on I'll update more frequently, hope you like this chapter if so please review and even if you don't tell me what you don't like, feel free to PM me too.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear on the river Styx that I own neither HP nor PJ.**

**...ooo00ooo…**

Chapter 6

Jason's P.O.V

It was two weeks since they arrived at the past and the day they were scheduled to board the train and head off to Hogwarts had dawned.

He'd woken up feeling his face freeze up, thinking it was a Hyperborean Giant, he jumped out of bed without thinking and flipped his faithful coin "Ivilis" (that he got as a gift from Jupiter after defeating Gaea) but by the time it landed on his hand in sword form (Which was about a second later) his mind had cleared up considerably and he noticed the room was empty. After giving himself a few moments to get his thoughts together the blond Roman Demigod heard hushed laughter coming from outside his room. Throwing his Imperial gold sword on the bed he tiptoed over to the door and jerked it open only to find Nico snickering, while Frank had turned bright red trying to keep in his laughter but he broke down when he saw Jason's face still wet and dripping with water, then he noticed that Percy and Leo were rolling on the floor laughing. Jason growled, vowed he would get them all back then walked back into his room to get ready.

By the time he'd gotten ready, packed his trunk and helped Piper get her own one down Frank was talking to Hazel in a corner and Annabeth was sitting alone reading one of the many extracurricular books she'd bought having finished the assigned ones a couple of days after buying them. They went and placed their trunks with the others then went to sit next to Annabeth while they waited for the others to get ready.

"How are we all supposed to fit in one car?" was Percy's reaction when he saw the black Mercedes that was rented for them by Tom the Barkeeper.

"It's probably enchanted to take more people than usual seaweed brain"

"Dumb kelp head, even I got that" teased Leo

"Keep laughing Hammer face, but if I were you I'd stay away from any bathtubs while I'm around" Percy threatened as he got into the caR

"Nice one Percy" Leo replied, "Wait, you were joking right?" and as the horrible realization hit him he jumped into the car after Percy trying to get back on his good side.

The rest of the trip to the train station went as uneventful as possible, but when they got to King's cross station they were surprised to read the platform number on their tickets. They weren't experts on the old English railways but Jason was sure that there was no such thing as Platform 9 ¾, thankfully Annabeth had already read about it and lead them to the wall between the platforms 9 and 10.

When they got there they found a family of what were probably wizards seeing as they were pushing a trolly with an owl on it, running through walls and passing right through them. His first guess was that they had somehow shadow traveled but since there weren't any shadows on the wall and they couldn't possibly all be children of Hades he knew it was probably magic.

"Wait, are they shadow traveling?" Was what Frank said a moment after Jason had figured it out, and knowing Leo he had a feeling he wouldn't miss a chance to torment any of them.

"As if reading his mind Leo shouted "Come on people, am I getting smarter or are you getting dumber?!"

"Are you telling me you figured out that the use magic to get through the wall without non-magical people finding out?" Questioned Annabeth

"Not in so many words but yeah, I did." Replied Leo while nodding his head to emphasize his point.

At that most of the other demigods just looked at him and just looked at him and screamed at the top of their lungs "LIAR!"

While Percy started chanting "liar, liar and your pants are actually on fire"

After Leo finished thoroughly checking his pants for flames but finding none and the laughter had subdued considerably he said "I'm not lying, you want to know why?"

Although all of them had shook their head and tried to stop him he continued

"Because…" he took a deep breath before starting to sing

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE…"

That was the straw that broke their backs and made him, Percy and Nico roll on the floor from laughter while the girls just shook their heads in exasperation not getting what was so funny about it.

Once again after calming down they started heading towards the barren wall that was supposed to lead them to the train.

Annabeth was the first to try because she had apparently read a book about it, she ran straight through the wall with her trolley in front of her and Percy by her side as they ran straight through the wall like it wasn't there.

Nico was next but he decided to shadow travel to the platform so he chose a nice shadowy corner and ran towards it until he was swallowed by the shadows.

Seeing as Percy and Annabeth didn't get splattered Jason decided to follow them with Piper by his side, as he speed towards the wall a brief image of him flat against the wall popes into his mind 'I would make a good pancake' was his last thought before he crossed the barrier.

On the other aside the found the other the demigods standing a couple of feet from the entrance. While they waited for the others to get through they just stared at the sheer number of wizards present and the huge puffing steam engine that stood in front of the it had words written on it that he couldn't decipher thanks to his dyslexia but when frank crossed he read it for them, it said "HOGWARTS EXPRESS"

**...ooo00ooo…**

**(A/N): hope you guys liked it and as promised the next chapter will be up soon, don't forget to review and if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to PM me**


End file.
